The Snarl Did It
by SlightlyNumb
Summary: The most unlikely suspect for an awful crime! This fic is total CRACK, pinatas, revenge, and snarls, oh my! :D


This is written from only one movie full of knowledge of Case Closed, it started with a random conversation and morphed into this. It's not meant to be taken seriously. I hope you enjoy the randomness :D

* * *

One day well all the detective Conan characters were getting busy doing whatever it is they do when police person Ninzaburō Shiratori came in looking kinda upset. Apparently Conan, Ran, Ran's crappy detective father, and the big guy with a mustache were all in the same room trying desperately to bust open a pinata. All eyes turned to him, so Ran's sucky detective father perv asked "What's wrong?"

"My girlfriend died." no one saw that coming.

"What happened?" they all asked.

"She was strangled" he replied.

"That's terrible-wait, I didn't you had a girlfriend, I thought you liked that one chick." the big mustache guy commented.

"Yeah, I gave up on that and started dating this girl." he paused "but now she's dead and I need you guys to figure out who did it!"

So all of them agreed they would catch her killer no matter what!

As they walked out of the abandoned warehouse where they were pinataing little did they know that person responsible for the death of whats his faces girlfriend was following them, with evil intent.

The characters arrived a movie theater where the crime had taken place.

Conan was the first to pick up a very important clue "Ya know," he said "she's still breathing"

But because of his apparent young age no one bothered to listen to him. Conan picked up on several other amazing clues like the only known associate of that one girl there was her boyfriend and that she appeared to be strangled with human hair, hair that looked surprisingly similar to that one guys. And his alibi was that he "fell asleep during the movie" and when he woke up she was dead. Conan considered just waking up what's her face and asking what happened but he was discouraged by all the adults saying not to touch the "evidence". The apparent first grader was the only intelligent person in the bunch. When Conan had figured out who did it he pulled out his gadget and knocked out that one crappy detective who fell into one of the many available chairs and then pulled out his voice bow tie thing "I know who did it" he said.

"First off, um...she's not dead." Everyone gasped.

"Secondly because of your lack of alibi, closeness to the victim, and the fact that she was strangled with your hair, it's you, Ninzaburō Shiratori" another simultaneous gasp.

"but why?" ran asked.

"relationship issues or something" Conan figured

"Wrong!!" a voice came from the back of the room.

A figure slowly moved itself into the light to be seen by the rest.

"it was you" she pointed a square finger at Shiratori.

"Yeah..." Conan said "that's what I-"

"Not him, him." she pointed in the same spot before leaping onto Ninzaburō's back and pressing a sharp scissors up to his...hair?

"Maurice, how could you?" she asked with tear streaming down her face.

"Give it up!!" she commanded, "We've caught you"

"I couldn't stand her!!" the snarl in Detective Ninzaburō's hair said. Everyone couldn't believe there eyes, his ugly hair due was talking!

"She was annoying and they were so close, I had to do something, so when he wasn't looking, yes, I strangled her, and I'd do it again!" the tangled mess of hair began to laugh manically.

"I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago" the woman dramatically sniped of the ugly snarl off and watched it writhe in pain at being severed and then slowly die.

"My work here is done." she said and turned to leave.

"Wait, who **are** you?" Conan asked.

"I am the creator of this monster," she said slowly turning around "I was a beautician and he was my customer, one night I had neglected to get a snarl out of his hair because he had to leave suddenly on account of a case. The next time he came in the snarl had grown to twice it's size, no amount of conditioner or detangler could kill what I had created and I didn't have the ultra sharp scissors I needed to cut it. I thought maybe he'd have it removed from another salon, but I was wrong. I knew when I saw it constantly switching side of his head to be on, that it had a life of it's own. I had to kill the evil I had created"

The team seemed to be relieved at the fact that there was an actual reason for that snarl and not that his fashion scenc was just that bad. And so with the evil defeated, Ninzaburō Shiratori ended up getting together with that one girl he really liked, she said her only real problem with him before was his hair.


End file.
